1. Field
The present invention relates to a lens and a lighting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With low power consumption, a long life span and a low cost of a light emitting diode (LED), the LED is now used as a light source of various electronic devices, an electric sign, a lighting device and the like.
A lighting device designed to obtain a light distribution characteristic by adding a lens thereto has been already provided in lighting industry. In general, a lens for lighting devices has a wide irradiation surface by diffusing light or converges light having a high illuminance on a narrow irradiation surface.